


hand to heart

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Red Lanterns (Comics)
Genre: F/F, tw: anxiety attacks, tw: canon typical violence and threat of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Jessica accidentally lands on a ring suppressing planet, only to find Bleez is trapped there too.
Relationships: Bleez/Jessica Cruz
Kudos: 2





	hand to heart

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was an intriguing ship so I tried writing it! hope you guys enjoy

\---------

Jessica is on her way back to earth after the latest green lantern mission in space when she feels it coming on,the choking feeling, like a hand around her chest, making her breaths come faster. She starts gasping for breath and that’s when decides she needs to stop before she has a panic attack. She’s loathe to stop in an unknown sector, but the other option is to freak out while flying, which she likes even less.

She curses her anxiety—which she often does——as she picks out a small planetoid to land on. It’s got green land masses and blue oceans and the ring says its atmosphere is safe for humans to breathe. It’s an unusually friendly looking place, for being this far out of the way. She descends through the clouds carefully, trying to take deep breaths.

She’s within sight of the ground when the ring suddenly cuts out and she falls the rest of the way, falling hard on her ass. She shakes herself and gets to her feet, brushing off the dirt that’s gotten onto her pants. With the ring gone, she’s back in her civilian clothes. She’s about to ask her ring what the hell happened when she hears someone laughing.

It’s a wicked laugh, a harsh noise, and when she turns she faces a woman with blue skin and short black hair, skeletal wings on her back. It’s the red ring on her finger that really clues Jessica in, that she’s Bleez, of the Red Lantern corps. Jessica drops into a fighting stance, her ring sparking as she tries to summon a construct but fails.

That sends Bleez into another bout of laughter, clutching at her stomach as if she’s in physical pain from laughing too hard. It’s strange, the humor changes her face, makes her look more at peace and less like she’s going to rip your face off. Like this, she’s beautiful. Not that she wasn’t before, but Jessica didn’t have time to notice when she was trying not to get killed by her.

Jessica growls:

“Bleez! Are you behind this?”

Bleez finally stops laughing, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand, smearing the remnants of her rage induced vomit across her cheeks.

“For once I’m not plotting to kill you Lantern. I’m here for the same reason I suspect you are: to rest and find something to eat. I've fallen prey to this planet’s ring suppression just as you have.”

Now that she knows Bleez isn’t going to attempt murdering her, at least not right this moment, she can see the humor in the situation.

“Did you fall on your ass too?”

Bleez grins, and runs her hands down her hips, drawing attention to said ass, which Jessica has to admit is very nice. Which is totally inappropriate to think about ones enemy, but Jessica’s bi brain has activated. Especially with what Bleez is wearing; it must be what passed for clothing on her planet: pink straps of fabric barely hiding her breasts, and a pink loincloth that leaves her thick, muscled thighs bare. It’s distracting to say the least.

Bleez seems to have noticed Jessica giving her the full body scan and does the same before licking her lips and saying:

“I like the shirt.”

Jessica looks down at her She-Ra shirt and back up, surprised.

“You know what She-Ra is?”

Bleez laughs.

“No idea what it is. Just looks pretty.”

Jesica can’t believe she’s having a somewhat normal conversation with Bleez. Her anxiety spikes and she thinks what if she’s just trying to get my guard down? She needs to do something to reassure herself.

“Thanks. I have a proposition for you.”

Bleez turns more fully towards her, looking intrigued.

“Do tell.”

Jessica takes a deep breath and says

“How about we work together to get off this planet? And then we go our separate ways, without trying to kill each other.”

Bleez smirks, but nods. She reaches out a hand to shake, surprising Jessica with her knowledge of the human gesture. Jessica hesitates, but takes the offered hand and shakes it. She sighs:

“Okay, cool.”

Bleez grins at her and points at the horizon. 

“I imagine now would be a good time to point out the tower I’ve spotted in the distance?”

Sure enough there’s a looming building in the distance. Jessica can’t believe she hadn’t spotted it herself. Well, she’s been distracted. 

“I guess we should head that way, then.”

Bleez nods and walks that way, Jessica following her after a moment. She’s still not sure this is a good idea, but Bleez has seemed non-threatening so far. Jessica tries to think positively, maybe this will turn out okay!

—————

They’ve discovered a river and are walking along its banks, which is much easier than pushing through the thick forest around them.

Bleez is practically skipping along, her head constantly turning as she watches alien birds and insects fly past. She looks so peaceful and excited about this new world, it makes Jessica happy. Seeing the human side of her enemy is new, but leaves her feeling more optimistic.

Bleez is splashing through the shallows of the river, kicking water up as high as can get it, occasionally aiming it at Jessica. Jessica plays along, dodging the water aimed at her, occasionally flicking what lands on her back at Bleez. Finally she has to yell:

“Be careful, Bleez, we don’t know anything about this planet.”

Bleez ignores her and, having reached a deep section of the river, dives in without a care. That is, until a moment later, when she emerges sprinting for the bank, yelping, with an alien alligator like creature on her tail. Her wings flap frantically, making a boney clattering, but she doesn’t appear to be able to fly without the ring.

Jesica, having grabbed a long, thick stick to use as a walking stick, sprints after her and slams the stick into the alligator’s head, just as it almost takes off Bleez’s foot. The creature shakes its head and retreats back into the water, grumbling as it goes.

Bleez stands on the bank, panting and dripping river water. She looks over at Jessica and finally, & grudgingly says:

“Thanks, green lantern.”

Jessica grins at that.

“You can call me Jessica, Bleez.”

Bleez smiles back, a dark blue blush covering her cheeks.

“Very well, Jessica.”

————

They’re almost to the tower when Jessica gets a bad feeling. She starts to say:

“Bleez, do you have a bad—“

And next thing she knows there’s a vine wrapped around her foot, pulling her up and dangling her in the air. She tries wacking it with her stick but it’s out of reach. She grumbles:

“Great. How can this get any worse.”

Then she hears bleez yell and she’s being thrown, slamming into Bleez, chest to chest and face to face. The vines wrap around them, holding them tightly in place. Jessica squirms, but manages no movement.

Bleez is less focused on getting out and more focused on how close their faces are. She bats her lashes and purrs:

“Hello, there.”

Jessica feels herself blush but rolls her eyes.

“Come on Bleez, stop it.”

Bleez does her best to look innocent.

“Stop what?”

Jessica huffs.

“The fake flirting. It’s not going to get you anywhere.”

Bleez looks offended, suddenly.

“Fake flirting? What makes you think it’s fake? Maybe I’m really interested in you!”

Jessica stutters. 

“What?”

Bleez groans and rolls her eyes, copying Jessica earlier.

“I mean, look at you? You look like a supermodel.”

Jessica ignores the compliment, although she does feel herself blush a little harder. Having this conversation while literally nose to nose is not ideal. She just smirks and asks:

“They have supermodels where you are from?”

Bleez grins, baring her fangs.

“Fashion is one of the evils of the universe, darling.”

Jessica finds herself laughing, despite herself. Then she says:

“Well, whether you like me for real or not, don’t you think we should get out of these vines?”

Bleez smirks and replies:

“Lucky for you, this cat’s still got claws.”

With a terrible tearing noise, she shreds the vines holding them up and they tumble to the ground. Jessica lands hard on her hip and groans:

“Ow.”

Bleez is rubbing at the back of her head as she says:

“Agreed, Jessica.”

————

After climbing what feels like a thousand steps, they’ve made it to the top of the tower. The main body of the tower is filled with the stairs, with only one room at the top. They step inside and find banks of mechanical equipment, some with flashing lights. 

Jessica looks them over, trying to guess which one could turn off the ring suppression, or looking for some clue that could clarify. Then she hears a clank behind her and turns just in time to see Bleez pull a large lever. 

“Bleez! Who knows what that does?”

Their rings give a simultaneous starting up beep. Jessica glares down at the ring, amazing that Bleez managed to pick the right lever. Bleez shrugs and pouts:

“It looked important!”

Jessica just sighs and asks her ring:

“Ring, how long until I can fly?”

It replies:

“Total activation requires thirty more minutes.”

Bleez asks her ring and gets the same reply. Jessica shrugs and heads towards the wall, sliding down it into a sitting position. 

“Now I guess we wait.”

Bleez struts over, swaying her hips, and sits down just close enough that their knees are touching. Jessica knows she should pull away, but the truth is, the contact feels good. It’s been a while since she was really physically close with a person and she misses it.

They sit in silence for a moment when suddenly Jessica breaks it:

“Sometimes it’s all so much.”

She didn’t really mean to say it, it just kind of slipped out. She’s being totally honest, even if she probably shouldn’t be.

Bleez gives her a strangely soft look and asks, voice gentle:

“What is?”

Jessica sighs and gestures a wavy motion with her hands.

“Everything. Being green lantern. Having a job. Having a family. So many expectations of what I’m supposed to do or have to do. It just feels overwhelming sometimes.”

Bleez nods, smiling softly, and replies:

“I understand.”

Jesica almost laughs.

“You? You understand?”

Bleez grins at her understandingly.

“Despite what I project, I am not as confident as I seem. I doubt myself, and my choice to join with the red lanterns, often. But when I get that way, I simply remind myself that I am strong and I will get through whatever will come.”

Jessica lets her eyes flutter shut for a moment before speaking:

“I tell myself that too, it’s just so hard to believe it.”

Bleez hums empathetically. After a moment of silence she speaks again:

“May I hold your hand?”

Before Jessica can speak, she defends herself:

“No tricks, Jessica. Just comfort, if you choose to take it.”

Jessica sighs. Should she say no? Yes. Is she going to? No. Bleez is being kind and strangely understanding and damn it, Jessica just wants to hold her hand.

“Yes, you can hold my hand.”

Bleez smiles at her, a beautiful, full smile, a real smile. She reaches out and takes Jessica’s hand, careful not to cut her with her claws. Jessica feels touched by all the little gestures Bleez has been making, and she begins to wonder, what if Bleez has been telling the truth? What if she really was interested in Jessica? 

Bleez is the enemy, but she’s not right now. Right now she’s just sitting there, holding Jessica's hand and leaning her head on Jessica’s shoulder. Jessica feels Bleez curl into her, and she leans into her as well. 

What if she’s interested in Bleez? What should she do? Well, she should probably do nothing. 

Or, for once in her life she could be impulsive, and make a decision without overthinking it. She could just kiss her, consequences be damned, and see how it goes. It’s a freeing thought, and the next thing she knows she’s leaning in, close enough that their noses brush. Bleez stares up at her through her long lashes and asks:

“What are you doing, Jessica?”

Jessica giggles, feeling her face heat, and replies:

“I was debating kissing you.”

Bleez smiles at that, wider than Jessica has ever seen, and says:

“I vote yes, if that changes your mind at all.”

Jessica takes a deep breath and takes the plunge, bringing their lips together. The kiss tastes acrid and metallic, which must be the taste of the napalm the red lanterns spew. It’s neither pleasant nor unpleasant. Bleez kisses back skillfully, and Jessica feels herself melting into the kiss.

Then Bleez is pushing her back up against the wall and throwing a leg over her to straddle her hips. Jesica laughs, surprised at the sudden movement, but quickly gets back to kissing her. Her hands find their place on Bleez’s hips and she holds on tightly but gently.

Bleez pulls back, panting slightly, and asks:

“Okay?”

Jessica grins:

“Okay.”

And pulls her back down into a kiss.

———————

When Jessica’s ring beeps it’s readiness to fly, she’s lying curled up in Bleez’s arms, head resting on her chest. She’s perfectly comfortable, wrapped up in Bleez’s warmth. She doesn’t really want to move, but the ring is still beeping at her angrily. She sighs and gently pushes her way out of Bleez’s arms and stands. Bleez stays sprawled out on the floor, looking up at her happily. Jessica fidgets with the ring as she asks:

“Will I see you again?”

Bleez grins and nods, promising:

“Not even Atrocitus himself could keep me away.”

Jessica smiles, feeling herself flush slightly.

“Will you be okay?”

Bleez asks her ring how long until it’s ready to fly and it answers five minutes. She looks up and says:

“I will be fine. Go.”

Jessica sighs, not wanting to leave, but also knowing she has to get back before Simon starts to worry.

“Alright.”

She takes up, floating up and towards the window, stopping to look at Bleez one last time. The red lantern smiles and blows her a kiss. Jessica puts a hand to her heart and nods before taking off.

\---------

**Author's Note:**

> the outfit bleez is wearing is her canon native clothing, and per usual comics sexism it really is that bad


End file.
